W.W.E. Raw Tag Team Championship
The W.W.E. Raw Tag Team Championship is one of two tag championships in the W.W.E. and the Tag Team championship on the Raw brand. The current champions are Drew McIntrye and Dolph Ziggler who started their first reign as a team and on 3rd September Raw 2018. Drew Mcintrye is in his second run while Dolph Ziggler is in his first run. The Inaugural Champions were Chris Benoit and Kurt Angle who won the belts at No Mercy 2002 The Longest Reigning Champions as a team are the New Day at 483 Days Title Design The W.W.E. Raw Tag Team Championship is currently in it's third design. The main silver plate consists of two Spartan helmets above the tag team championship destination. The unique red strap is to show it's designation as a Raw Championship Champion History Combined Team Reigns # Rikishi & Scotty 2 Hotty - 77 Days # Santino Marella & Vladimir Kozlov - 76 Days # Darren Young & Titus O'Neil - 70 Days # Curt Hawkins & Zack Ryder - 68 Days # Billy Kidman & Paul London - 63 Days # Cesaro & Tyson Kidd - 63 Days # Jeff Hardy & Matt Hardy - 63 Days # Karl Anderson & Luke Gallows - 63 Days # Eddie Guerrero & Rey Mysterio - 60 Days # Shawn Michaels & Triple H - 57 Days # Charlie Hass & Rico - 56 Days # Bo Dallas & Curtis Axel - 50 Days # Eddie Guerrero & Tajiri - 46 Days # Billy Gunn & Road Dogg - 36 Days # Damien Mizdow & The Miz - 36 Days # Cody Rhodes & Drew McIntrye - 35 Days # Rey Mysterio & Rob Van Dam - 35 Days # Jason Jordan & Seth Rollins - 34 Days # Big Show & Kane - 31 Days # Dolph Ziggler & Drew McIntrye - 31 Days * # Chris Jericho & Edge - 28 Days # Bubba Ray Dudley & D-Von Dudley - 21 Days # Chris Benoit & Kurt Angle - 18 Days # Batista & Rey Mysterio - 14 Days # Edge & Rey Mysterio - 10 Days # Braun Strowman & Nicholas - 1 Day # David Otunga & John Cena - 1 Day Combinded Single Reigns # Kofi Kingston - 817 Days # John Morrison - 533 Days # Big E - 532 Days # Xavier Woods - 532 Days # Paul London - 397 Days # Primo - 381 Days # The Miz - 360 Days # Brian Kendrick - 334 Days # Cesaro - 301 Days # Joey Mercury - 286 Days # Kane - 276 Days # Carlito - 275 Days # Seth Rollins - 260 Days # Jey Uso - 257 Days # Jimmy Uso - 257 Days # Big Show - 248 Days # Daniel Bryan - 245 Days # Sheamus - 238 Days # Charlie Hass - 234 Days # Eddie Guerrero - 222 Days # Matt Hardy - 219 Days # Tyson Kidd - 209 Days # Shelton Benjamin - 178 Days # Chris Jericho - 168 Days # Roman Reigns - 148 Days # David Hart Smith - 146 Days # Evan Bourne - 146 Days # Danny Basham - 143 Days # Doug Basham - 143 Days # Curtis Axel - 141 Days # Cody Rhodes - 139 Days # R-Truth - 139 Days # Deuce - 133 Days # Domino - 133 Days # Rey Mysterio - 119 Days # Chavo Guerrero - 116 Days # Epico - 106 Days # Goldust - 104 Days # Heath Slater - 102 Days # Justin Gabriel - 102 Days # Animal - 95 Days # Heidenreich - 95 Days # David Otunga - 92 Days # Kenzo Suzuki - 91 Days # René Duprée - 91 Days # Bray Wyatt - 79 Days # Dean Ambrose - 78 Days # Montel Vontavious Porter - 77 Days # Rikishi - 77 Days # Scotty 2 Hotty - 77 Days # Darren Young - 70 Days # Titus O'Neil - 70 Days # Curt Hawkins - 68 Days # Zack Ryder - 68 Days # Drew McIntrye - 66 Days * # Billy Kidman - 63 Days # Jeff Hardy - 63 Days # Karl Anderson - 63 Days # Luke Gallows - 63 Days # Shawn Michaels - 57 Days # Triple H - 57 Days # Rico - 56 Days # Bo Dallas - 50 Days # Tajiri - 46 Days # Edge - 38 Days # Billy Gunn - 36 Days # Damien Mizdow - 36 Days # Road Dogg - 36 Days # Rob Van Dam - 35 Days # Jason Jordan - 34 Days # Dolph Ziggler - 31 Days * # Bubba Ray Dudley - 21 Days # D-Von Dudley - 21 Days # Chris Benoit - 18 Days # Kurt Angle - 18 Days # Batista - 14 Days # Braun Strowman - 1 Day # David Otunga - 1 Day # John Cena - 1 Day # Nicholas - 1 Day Champions Gallery -